The aCATsuki
by The Overlord's 8th Bride
Summary: I knew I should have brought the bag full of kittens to the shelter right after I found them but my son has been wanting a pet and I've always liked cats. WORST DECISION EVER. They were normal(ish) for 1 week when they suddenly turned into 10 (hot) men and women for 1 hour. Every week after that the time spent as humans was extended by 30 min. and man were they annoying(on Hiatus).
1. Chapter 1

I yawned as I shut my car off and began slowly walking to my house. "I hate doing overtime, it completely fucks up my sleep schedule." I say as I check my water proof watch for the time. "Ugh it's already 8 pm. I should have been done two and a half hours ago and in my bed by now."

I give a small squeak of shock as I suddenly trip over something. I lay in the ground for a few seconds trying to process what the hell just happened before sitting up to see the cause of my fall and whether I should burn it or not.

I stare at a small lumpy bag that blended with the ground due to the bags color and the lumps would occasionally move around. 'Ok so since it's moving around I guess it's not a bomb…. And I can't burn it either since there seem to be living things in there so….. I guess I'll take it with me.' I thought with a nod. I stand up and slowly make my way to the bag that stopped moving once I got close to it. I stare at it for 5 seconds before bending down and picking it up from the tied end. I sighed in annoyance when the bag began to meow and squirm a lot after I picked it up. 'And here I thought I might actually get a nice vacation with no interruptions or surprises.'

I unlocked my door and quickly walked to my dining room table. I grabbed some scissors and quickly slashed the bag at the top allow the cats to walk out without me harming them. Not even five seconds later did the kittens start pouring out of the bag. I counted 9 oddly colored kittens spill out the bag and all began staring (some were glaring) at me. I stared back at them for a couple of seconds noting all the things that made them different. Finally I couldn't handle the staring any longer and backed away. I stood at the stairway that was next to the dining room. Unfortunately they were still staring at me as I stood there.

I turned around and yelled up the stairs "Levi! Can you come downstairs, sweetie? I have something to show you!" and not even five seconds later a door is slammed open and I see a small body barreling down the stairs before crashing into me causing me to fall backwards and let out a small grunt of pain from the impact.

"Mommy! When did you get home!?" the body currently sitting on her lap exclaimed. I smiled at the boy as he stared at me with wide eyed with excitement and happiness in his hazel colored eyes.

"I just got back a few minutes ago sweetie." I said as I brushed his straight black hair out of his face. "But anyways sweetie I found something outside that I think you might like. Come on." I stood up and grabbed his pale hand in my own caramel colored hand and led him to the table.

"Mommy, you have to stop picking trash from the street. It's not clean." He said looking up at me with a grin.

"Oh ha ha ha that was so funny." I said as I bent down to pick him up. I smiled as he gasped in awe at the sight of the kittens that had sat in a circle excluding one of the kittens who was pure white except with purple fur above its eyes and was sitting at the other side of the table but was staring at us along with the others.

They had to be the weirdest looking cats ever. As you already know there was that white and purple cat currently sitting on the other side of the table. There was the largest one out of all the kittens, a blue furred cat with markings on its face that looked like fish gills. There was a pure black cat sitting beside it with red eyes. There was another black cat that had orange fur that swirled and 1 red eye and was currently bouncing around a cat with yellow fur that, it had some of its fur covering one of its eyes, and was angrily hissing at the black cat. There was another blue cat that had a white flower shaped spot next to its ear and was sitting next to an orange furred cat with black spots placed all over its body. There was a silver cat that was hissing angrily at a brown furred cat that had markings all over its body that looked like stitches and was hissing angrily back to the silver cat as well. And finally there was a red furred cat that was staring at something behind with a bored look on its face.

I turned around (with Levi still in my arms) and squealed in shock and fright at the sight. Right in front of me sitting on the kitchen counter was a doll that my grandmother gave me. She said it looked like me so I could have it. It did look a lot like me though. We had the same curly dark brown hair, the same chocolate brown eyes), the same caramel colored skin, the only thing different was the fact that she had a wedding dress and was wearing makeup. But the point I'm trying to make is that I have thrown the stupid doll out several times (because it creeped me out) but it kept popping up.

"Why!? How did it get back here!?" I yelled as I tightened my hold on Levi, "I tossed it out yesterday! I personally put it in the truck." I then put Levi down opened the window and tossed it out and quickly closed the window again. "I hope that thing get run over. If I _ever_ see it again I will burn it and spread its ashes into the ocean!" I said as I whirled around as I saw the kittens and Levi all giving me weird looks.

I nervously laughed at all of them before turning all of my attention on Levi. "Okay sweetie, it's already really late so why don't you go upstairs while I figure out what to do with the kittens. Okay?" I said as I led Levi to the stairs and watched as he went up. I turned around and stared at the cats for a minute before heading to my room and grabbing a large basket and put an extra towel at the bottom. I went back to the kitchen and began putting them in. I began with the calmest ones and when I finally reached the last four, 2 were staring (more like glaring) and the black cat was still bouncing around the blonde cat. I put the basket full of the rest of the kittens on the table and turned around to grab some rubber gloves. When I had them on I grabbed the brown cat first since he was the calmest out of all of them. He hissed a bit but didn't do anything. When he was in the basket I grabbed the black cat who started yowling which caused several cats to hiss at it.

Finally the only ones left were the silver cat and the blonde cat. I decided to go with the blond since he seemed to have calmed down. And then the only one left was the silver one. He was still hissing and glaring at me. "Does your throat not hurt after all that hissing, Stupid?" I asked the cat as I slowly moved my hands toward it. The cat stopped hissing for a 2 seconds after I called it stupid but then it began to yowl and mew very loudly at me. I got annoyed at the sound it was making so I quickly grabbed the loose skin on the back of its neck and promptly picked it up shutting it up from shock. I dropped it in the basket and began carrying it to my room.

"I'm only going to let you guys sleep in here until I find a good spot for all of you so don't get comfortable. And you guys are going to stay in the basket since I don't want you running around." I said as I entered my room. My room was small seeing as I mad the master bedroom the guestroom since I didn't like large rooms. It was painted a mint green color and was full of stuffed animals of all different sizes. There were normal animals but there were also mythical creatures, digimon, one piece and bleach characters, and lots of Pokémon. I closed the door and put the basket beside it. I had my dad put a door leading to the bathroom (that could only be opened if you put the correct password in it) so I went there to get changed. I came outside and set my alarm for 7:30 so I could wake up in time to bring Levi to school and make sure he ate. When that was done I got into bed and fell asleep.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**_FIN_**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

**_I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my first Naruto story. I don't really have much to say so please review. I don't like flames, however if you find something wrong please don't hesitate to tell me how to fix it. The updates for my stories are all random due to the fact I only have less then an hour to type it since I do it at school in my journalism class. If you have any questions you can put it in the comments or PM and I will try to get back as soon as possible._**

**_UNTILL NEXT TIME,BYE-BYE XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo people I would just like to mention the fact that this chapter will be done in third person. Also keep in mind this is the first time I've worked with the Akatsuki so they might act a bit OOC but I will try my best to keep them in character. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chappie as much as you enjoyed the last.

**Chapter 2**

"Why the fuck did that bitch put us in a hamper?!" Hidan growled out with an extremely pissed off look on his face

"Shut up brat." said Kakuzu to Hidan with a scowl, of course this began a shouting match between the two immortals cats.

Pein sighed in annoyance as he heard the Hidan and Kakuzu fight but did not stop talking to Itachi, Konan, and Kisame on how this happened, what they should do, and what happened to Zetsu as he was with them when _it_ happened. He was also watching Orochimaru from the corner of his eye as he sat in as far away as possible with his back towards them staring up. Pein narrowed his eyes and glanced up to see that he was staring intently at the women who was sleeping face down with her face in the middle of the pillow.

He turned his attention away when he heard Deidara and Tobi join in the fight that Kakuzu and Hidan had started. Just when he was about to tell them to shut up there was a sudden buzzing noise coming from where the bed was located. They all saw her start to shift around before sitting up and grabbing something from underneath her pillows. She fumbled with it before eventually pressing a few things on it that stopped the buzzing. When she set it down on the night stand beside her a deep voice came out of it.

"Heeeey Sol," it said, "how are you doing?" the woman- no Sol stared at the rectangular flat box for a second before she frowned and opened her mouth to reply but the voice cut her off. "Awesome good to know, hey listen I need a favor. Marissa kicked me out and you live the closest to me so I thought "what the hell, I might as well head over there right?' Right. So I'm actually arriving at your street now so I think you should come down here, Okay? Okay bye now." He said very quickly not allowing Sol to say anything before he stopped talking

Sol sat on her bed staring at the communicator, repeatedly blinking her eyes before she stood up and began walking to the door. When she opened the door she stopped and looked back at them before walking over and picking up the basket

"If I have to deal with him and not get any sleep tonight, then neither will you guys." She said as she looked down at them with a scowl before looking back up and walking out. They watched through the slits in the basket as she carefully made her way down some stairs before placing them on the floor next to the couches and walked to the door.

She opened it just as the guy was about to start knocking. He was tall with dark brown skin and dark brown hair cut close to his head. He was wearing pants that were sagging down with a gray shirt.

"Oh, hey what up girl? Sorry about the fact that I almost punched your face." He said to Sol as he made his way inside. "…..Why is there a basket with cats in your living room, Sol?

"I found them in a bag outside my house but we can talk about that later." She said as she sat down "What I really want to talk about is why you decided it would be a good idea to wake me up at a quarter to three in the morning just because your wife decided to kick you out AGAIN."

"Well," He began, "I came over because I knew you were going to be coming back to your house today. Ok so I've been going to some bars the last few days and each time Marissa called asking who I'm with and what I'm doing. It was really annoying so I shut my phone off. So tonight I came back and Marissa is at the door with a big bag. I was all confused so I said ''whoa babe, why are you leaving?'' and she was all like ''no, you cheating bastard, you're leaving.'' Then she threw the bag down and locked the door on me. I couldn't get back in since my house keys were inside, so I left and came here."

Sol stared blankly at the man before she walked to the basket and crouched down. This caused Hidan to begin calling her a bunch of names that she obviously couldn't understand. She stared at all off them before she grabbed Tobi by the back of his neck.

She walked back to the guy with Tobi dangling from her hand and then tossed him into the guy's face while he was still talking.

"Dude!" he said indignantly as he pried Tobi off, "Why the fuck did you do that?!"

"…I felt like it." She said as she grabbed the basket and placed it on her lap when she sat back down. "You were pissing me off so I figured that a cat to the face would shut you up. But apparently I was wrong."

"Bitch"

"Whatever"

He frowned at the before a thoughtful look came over his face. "Hey Sol, what's this cat's name?

"None of them have names," She said as she didn't look up from the basket's current occupants with a bored look upon her face who were alternating between looking at her and looking at the man"I just found them. I was actually going to name them tomor- I mean today. Why?" she said as she finally looked up at him with a suspicious look on her face

"I just wanted to know if the little guy had a name"

"…It's a guy?"

"You didn't even bother to check them did you?"

"I was not going to lift up each cat and look at their private area just to see if they were male or female," Sol said indignantly with a look of disgust on her face" I do have pride and dignity unlike you."

"Bitch, I know you did not just say that, and what do pride and dignity have to do with anything?"

"What? It's true. I remember you used to get blow jobs all the time in college from guys and girls and you skinny dipped into the pool. At noon. When there were a lot of people in the pool area. Including little kids. And I was going to have the vet tell me when I go to have them get their shots."

"Anyway what are you gonna call him?" He asked after a couple seconds had passed

"Don't know don't care"

"… Will you make a sandwich if I gave you $10?" he asked as he started pulling the money out of his wallet. Sol simply stood up grabbed his money and walked to the kitchen. She began grabbing ingredients for a sandwich and pancakes seeing as it was almost time for Levi to wake up for school (that and plus she wanted pancakes.

It was just when she finished the last Choco-chip pancake that she heard him say "Hey Sol"

"What now?" She asked but what he said next caused her to curse and dash into the room.

"Why is the doll that you said you threw away two weeks ago next to the door?"

**-Fin-**

**Sorry about the delay guys I had to deal with some personal and family matters that took awhile.**

**You guys have no idea how happy I got when I saw all the fav's and follows this story got when it only has 1 chapter. I will now respond to all you guys' comments (They made me feel all tingly inside btw XD)**

AmuletSugar1: I'm glad you liked it. I actually added in the doll because my sister keeps watching scary movies and Anabelle was the most recent at the time. XD

Sage Rose: Thank you for saying it was interesting I hope you liked this chapter too. Love your name btw ;)

JuliaAbadeerSkellington: I'm sorry about the delay T-T. (Your username is really interesting 0x0 XD)

A fan: I'm glad you think it's cute. Here have a hug \\('3')/

**Please keep reviewing since it makes me happy. Don't worry guys I would never withhold a story just for reviews. I just really hearing what you guys think. (quick warning constructive criticism is okay but if you say something rude I will post it at the top of the next chapter and allow other people to harp on you). Please tell me if you notice any mistakes so that I can fix them later.**

**Until Next Time Bye-Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sol stared at the doll for a few seconds before opening her mouth and saying "Kevin get that stupid doll out of here. And get it out now."

"No way!" He said as he whirled around to face her, "that is one creepy doll."

"Please?" she said with desperation lacing her voice, "I'll let you stay here for as long as you want."

He simply stared at her before sighing and walking to the door. As he passed the basket lying on the floor he could see that all the cats were currently staring at either the doll or the red furred cat. He grabbed the doll and walked out to place it in the dumpster. Before he returned to house he stopped by his car to grab his bag full of clothes. When he returned he was met with the sight of Sol staring intently at the cat that she had tossed into his face. The cat however, was not paying her any attention and instead was jumping on the couches pillows and continuously mewing.

Sol looked up when the door opened again and shot a relief filled smile at Kevin before getting up from the couch and giving him his peanut butter and fluff sandwich. She walked back towards the kitchen to finish making food.

"Oi Kevin, go make yourself useful and grab the basket," She said with her back turned to him, "I have to feed the cats before talking them to the vet after dropping Levi off. Speaking of which I should wake him up so I'll be right back." And she placed a bowl full of milk and a plate full of small chunks of meat on the ground before walking off to the stairs.

Kevin sighed before pick up the cat that was still bouncing on the couch. He carried it to the kitchen and placed it down before turning around to let the others out. He had just tipped the basket over before he dropped it in shock when a loud high pitched screamed echoed down the steps which dissolved into high pitched cackling when a second scream that had a bit of a lower pitch (but was still pretty high) sounded right after the first scream appeared. As soon as the second scream started the first one immediately transformed into high pitched laughter.

The laughter that reminded him of a hyena slowly grew louder as the sound of someone walking down the steps reached their ears. The owner of the laugh walked through the door and revealed themselves to be Sol.

She walked past him, still giggling, and grabbed the two plates with pancakes and placed them on the table. She glance down at the cats and noticed that only one (the hyper black on) was eating. The white cat was currently slinking out of the kitchen while the rest were all huddled together quietly mewing and continuously glancing around. She frowned and was about to start walking towards them but stopped when she heard Kevin start talking.

"Why? Why would you do that?" He asked as he stared at her with the biggest WTF look on his face.

"Levi has low blood pressure in the morning so I have to come up with different ways to have him as awake as possible so he doesn't face plant into his food, _again_." She explained as she sat down at the table and stared at him waiting for his reply. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it when Levi appeared on the landing fully dressed and pouting.

**_Hello people, the overlord's 8_****_th_********_Bride here. Before I do anything else I'm just going to add a disclaimer seeing as I forgot to do it in the last 2 chapters._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto Characters. I do not even own my OC's, I simply employ them from the OC building factory in my mind. Also, I do not wish to own the Naruto anime and manga._

**_Ok disclaimer is done, now onto business. I am so sorry about the lateness and the shortness of this story but I am grounded and can only access the computer during one of my classes, and now that time is cut in half due to the fact I failed said class so now I have to try and keep my grades up. I am sorry to say that updates will take even longer. _**

**_Now that I have all of that out the way I can now move on to happier things. I was extremely happy by the amount of favorites, follows, and reviews I got on my last chapter, I was not expecting that to happen to be honest XD. I have also created a poll on my profile so that you guys can choose which person she should be paired with. It will not be closed for a long time so if you don't know who, then just relax and wait a few more chapters before making you're decision. You can choose 4 people. I will be eliminating the person with the least amount of votes every few chapters._**

**_And Now Review Time:_**

_Princessbinas: is that so? I never really played any sims game (I really want to though XD) so I had to look them up to figure it out, but now that I know what they are I can see the similarity :p_

_GlaresThatKill: Hehehe thanks. You also have a nice username. Made me giggle the first time I saw it XD_

_AmuleSugar: I was actually planning on creating a total awesome backstory for it __J__. I'm happy you like the story so far ;3_

_JuliaAbadeerSkellington: That has got to be the most awsomest way to create a username ever. Also who do you like more Marceline or Marshall Lee? I prefer Marshall, and I really ship him with Prince Gumball and Marceline with Princess Bubblegum. Anywho, I am getting off-track thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as well._

**_Question: What village would you want to live in and why?_**


End file.
